A Baby Story
by XdropXaXheartX99
Summary: HG, RHr. AU. Harry and Ginny are having a baby, basically. R&R, please! Complete AND READ ONLY IF YOU WANT EPIC LULZ, IT'S SUPER CRAPPY! :D
1. The Proposal

AN: I'm new to writing Harry Potter, but I hope this is okay, and no flames! It's my first HP fic! I know this stuff is horribly cliché, but I don't know what else to write about. Ginny is just turning 18, and Harry is 19. Ginny recently finished her 7th year.

Disclaimer: Do I look like JKR? NO! So, if I was, do you think I'd be on here? NO!

It was a beautiful sunny day. Everything was perfect for Ginny Weasley, because today was her birthday. Harry was coming over for a snog-fest. Unfortunately, she still lived at her mum and dad's with Ron. All her brothers were overly protective, but not as much as Ron. He hadn't discovered that Harry and Ginny were dating.

"Ginny, dear! Dinner!" Molly called up the stairs. "I made your favorite!" _Beef and broccoli Chinese-style with butterbeer to drink, and pineapple upside-down cake for dessert_, thought Ginny, as she ran out of her room, slid down the recently polished handrail, and slipped into her seat. _Where's Harry?_

"Hey, Mum? Where's Harry? He said he'd be here."

"I honestly don't know, dear. I never heard a word about him being here." _Oops,_ thought Ginny, as she pulled out her wand and muttered, "Accio, Harry Potter!" When Harry zoomed into the room on his Firebolt, still clad in his Puddlemere United Quidditch robes, she ran to hug him.

"Whoa, did you use 'accio' me?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "Hey, I was at practice. I told you I'd come when I was done. Have I ever broken a promise to you?" Ginny shook her head this time. "Uh, Mrs. Weasley, could I sleep over tonight?"

"Yes, of course, Harry, dear. You may stay in Ron's old room."

The rest of the Weasley family Apparated into the kitchen, including Percy.

"Hello, everyone. I just wanted to give my little sister a present."

"Thank you, Percy. I promise I'll owl you after I open it," she said, hugging her brother. Percy looked shocked at first, but then relaxed.

"Good-bye."

"Alright, everyone, get seated, and we'll serve." Everyone had a lovely dinner, and after presents were unwrapped and cake was eaten, everyone went to bed, except Harry and Ginny. By then, it was 10:00 PM.

"Mmm, I love you," said Harry.

"I love you, too."

Harry and Ginny leaned in closer to each other and their lips met. After much snogging, they fell asleep.

Harry and Ginny awoke at 11 the next morning, due to Ron's yelling.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER! WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH MY SISTER!"

"Ugh… Hold on. I can't say any of this in front of Ginny. I'll meet you in your old room." Harry put on his glasses, grabbed his wand, and went into Ron's old bedroom, still in his boxers, which, incidentally, had little bunnies dancing on them and little snitches flying around. He locked the door and made the walls soundproof. "Alright Ron, here's the truth: I love Ginny with all my heart. I was going to ask her to marry me yesterday, but I forgot the ring in my flat. I was going to ask her today. Is it okay? I mean, we've been going out for over 2 years! Besides, we didn't do anything last night."

"Yeah, it just kind of freaked me out, seeing you sleeping with her… Yeah, it's okay. I'm gonna ask Hermione today, too!"

"Thanks, mate!"

Harry Apparated to his flat, put on some clothes, grabbed the ring box and Apparated back to the Burrow. He gently woke Ginny up and told her to get some nice clothes on. When she asked why, he just told her that she'd see.

Ginny went downstairs to see where Harry had gone.

"Mum, where's Harry?"

"He told me to tell you to meet him by the big oak tree in the backyard."

"Okay, Mum. Thanks." Ginny opened the back door and walked over to Harry. Ron and Hermione were there, too.

"Good morning Starshine, the Earth says, 'Hello!'" Harry greeted. They all laughed at this.

Suddenly both boys got down on one knee and took out the ring boxes.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry asked.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" Ron asked before his sister could answer Harry.

AN: Cliffie! Duh duh duh! LOL. Yeah… Find out what she says in a few days! Or, if you're reading this and the second chapter is already up, find out what she says in a few seconds! AND NO FLAMES!


	2. Congrats!

AN: Hi! It's me again! I got 4 reviews! Unless I counted wrong. Who cares! (YEEAAH… y'all can tell I'm a teeny bit hyper.) Anyways, I've been told by one of my friends that I'm better at stories! Hm, must be from all those formal essays. Okay, do you really want me to finish babbling to myself? Good, I didn't think so.

Disclaimer: JKR: Rich, has 3 kids, has 6 books, and is married. Me: Weird, no kids, single, and middle-class. Get the difference?

Ginny gasped. Her ring had several emeralds and pink and blue sapphires in a pattern surrounding a GORGEOUS pale blue diamond set in white gold. It SURELY had to cost something. Hermione's had several different colors of sapphires surrounding an extremely pale purple diamond, also set in white gold.

"YES! YES HARRY, YES!" Ginny screamed.

"Yes, Ron!" Hermione said. Throwing her arms around her fiancee's neck.

"Mum! Mummy! Mummy, I'm engaged!" Ginny shouted, running towards the back door.

The trio made their way to the back door.

"Congratulations, Ginny. Somehow, I always knew you two'd end up with Harry. Oh, Harry, Hermione?" she asked as the trio came inside. "I'd like you two to call me mum or Molly from now on, since we're to be related."

"Okay, Molly," Harry replied. Hermione simply nodded.

Molly made a wonderful dinner of stuffed chicken, corn pudding, baked apples, pumpernickel and honey butter, butterbeer, and Neapolitan ice cream for dessert, just to celebrate their engagement. They spent the whole time talking about their wedding, which was now going to be on September 10. They didn't know why.

After dinner, Harry carried Ginny up to their room.

"I love you," Harry said, kissing her deeply. He nibbled at her bottom lip gently, begging for entrance. Her lips parted and their tongues danced together. Soon, Harry and Ginny fell asleep, curled up against each other.

AN: YAY! MORE SNOGGING! Yesh, I know… Short chapter. Don't kill me:cowers in fear: Nah, I only do that during a tornado warning, or when the power's out. : D


	3. Holy shit!

Disclaimer: I own nobody! If I did, I would live in Scotland and be married, have 3 kids, be around 33, have a mansion, and the list goes on and on.

I'd like to than all my reviewers! You ROCK!

Oh, I almost forgot! I'd like to thank my lovely beta, Jackie! You ROCK!

It was September 6th. Four days until the wedding. It was going to be a double wedding. Seamus was Harry's best man, and Dean was Ron's best man. Luna was Ginny's bridesmaid, and Lavender was Hermione's bridesmaid. Charlie's daughter, Ginger, was the flower girl. Bill's son, Trey, was the ring bearer. Everyone was getting ready for the big day.

But on this particular morning, Ginny felt very sick. She put her hand over her mouth and dashed to the loo. Harry awoke to the sound of splashing water coming from the bathroom. He got up and went to see whom it was. It was Ginny.

"Gin? Baby, you okay?"

"No," she whispered. "I'm sick."

"Aw, baby, it's okay. You'll be better before the wedding. I know it. Come on, let's go back to sleep."

The next couple days, the same thing happened, always in the morning. The day before the wedding, Ginny finally got the courage to go to Diagon Alley and get a pregnancy test. When she got home, she found Hermione and Ron snogging in the kitchen. She didn't realize that Harry was right behind her.

"You think we should give them a hint?" he whispered. Ginny giggled and nodded.

Ginny quietly crept around to Hermione's ear.

"Uh, you might wanna stop and help me."

Hermione and Ron both jumped and looked around wildly.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Ron yelled.

"A surprise. Next time, get a room," Ginny replied smugly.

"Okay, what do you want me to help you with?" Hermione asked.  
Ginny showed her the box containing the pregnancy test, and Hermione  
let out a soft "Oh."

"Come on," Ginny said.

In the bathroom, Hermione told her how to use the test.

"Okay, so I just pee on this stick thingy, wait twenty minutes, and  
if it's pink, I'm pregnant?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded. "Okay,  
then. Out."

Hermione let Ginny use the bathroom in peace. Then they went to  
Ginny's room to talk about girl stuff.

"Okay, so, about how long would you like to wait after marriage  
until kids, Herm?" Ginny asked.

"Um, well, at least 6 months."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I want kids after at least 3 months."

Just then, the timer they had set for the test went off.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled.

"WHAT!" Harry yelled back.

"GET UP HERE!" Ginny bellowed.

"OKAY! GOD!" Harry knew to not mess with women. He ran up the stairs. "All right, what d'you want? I was in the middle of playing Exploding Snap with Bill."

"Okay, you see that little stick on the counter of the bathroom? (Harry nodded.) Well, I need you to tell me what color the tip is," said Ginny. Harry sighed and went into the bathroom.

"It's pink."

"HOLY SHIT!" shrieked Ginny. "Pardon my French, but did you say it was PINK!"

"Yeah, it's pink. Why?"

"B-b-because th-that m-m-means I-I-I'm p-p-p-p-p-pregnant." After saying that, Ginny fainted.

AN: Okay, I think this is the longest chapter yet! DON'T KILL ME! (LOL)

Any ideas on what she should have? Tell me in a review the number and sex(es).You can't go above 4, and no 'all boys' or 'all girls'!

So, click that lil' purple button! You know you want to!

JN (Jackie's Note): All right, people, you heard the author. Get those reviews in! Personally, I'm hoping for the normal (if rather cliqued) two boys and two girls… That and maybe some unique, but not overly unique (aka, Mary Sue, plain stupid) names...because every time Hannah asks me, I think up really lame ones. I'm just the lowly Beta, not the imaginative author.  
No, no please. Hold your applause. Use your hands instead, (namely your right), to click that little purple button.

Ciao!


	4. Really?

AN: I just reread Ch. 2, and I noticed that it SUCKED! God, I suck at writing. I hate writing. But I also love it. : D

I'd like to thank all my reviewers and my beta, Jackie!

About the baby(s): I need more opinions. I was personally thinking of twins, a boy and a girl. The boy would have black hair and blue eyes, and would be named Daniel Sirius Potter. The girl would have red hair and green eyes and be named Lillian Kathryn Potter. Whaddya think?

NOTE: I will try to include more Harry and a bit more fluff in this chappie. : D

Ginny finally woke up. Harry put a silencing charm around the room.

"Ginny? Baby, are you really pregnant?" Harry asked softly.

"Oh, no, Harry. I just pretended to have morning sickness and then faint when the pregnancy test came out positive. What did you think that test was? An insanity test?" Ginny snapped back.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "How are we gonna tell your family?"

"I don't know."

(6)(P)(M)( )(T)(H)(A)(T)( )(N)(I)(G)(H)(T) (6 PM That Night)

"Um… Everybody? Harry and I have an announcement to make," Ginny said. Everyone averted his or her eyes towards them. "I-I-I'm p-pregnant."

Shouts of "Yay!" and "Congratulations!" could be heard.

"So, you guys aren't mad?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"No, of course not, Harry! You and Ginny are getting married in less than a week!" Molly said enthusiastically. "Yes, you two are a bit too young to care for children, but we'll be there with you, every step of the way!"

(7) (A) (M) ( ) (T) (H) (E) ( ) (N) (E) (X) (T) ( ) (M) (O) (R) (N) (I) (N) (G)

**(Harry's POV)**

I woke up and got out of bed, trying not to disturb Ginny. No such luck. But, then again, she was already awake. And she seemed hyper.

_Maybe she's in the mood for a little something_, I thought. I put on my glasses and looked at a smiling Ginny. She giggled.

"What are you so happy about?" I wondered.

"No morning sickness," she said happily.

_Good_, I thought. _Let's just hope she doesn't have it during the wedding_.

AN: FINALLY! Another chapter done! I'm starting the next chapter as soon as I post this! Next chapter is the wedding! Oh, and don't forget to press that lil' purple button at the bottom left-hand corner that says G-O!

J/N: I have to say I disagree with Hannah...chapter two really wasn't all that bad, as I'm sure reviewers will agree. Or maybe not. I'm sure the next one will be even better though. It should be interesting to see just how Ron reacts during the wedding...perhaps, caught up in the moment! And the soon-to-be children sound good...wonder whether they'll take after Mum or Dad more...?

----In that case, hurry up Hannah!


	5. The Wedding, The Sex God and MY GOD!

AN: Hi.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHIN'!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my grandmother, who plays a role in this chapter (she's Pastor Mary), and Jackie 'cause she still wants to beta my chapters.

Oh, BTW, if you want my messengers, they're in my profile!

I decided on the baby stuff! But I'm not going to tell you: D

Oh, and if I don't have ideas for a while, I usually play a collapse type game, so don't criticize me about it being late. I can't write if I have to give my game up!

Yes, I'm evil, aren't I?

Ginny's POV

I was standing in front of the mirror in my dressing room in the little church on the hill in Hogsmeade in England in the United Kingdom in… well, you get the point. Harry and I were getting married there, that day, in that little church where our parents got married. And for once, he was using something to keep his messy hair tidy. God, I remember him at the Yule Ball. His hair was messy as hell and Parvati kept licking her fingers and running them through his hair trying to flatten it and keep it tidy. Ugh. I was so jealous. I wanted Harry to ask me, but Neville beat him to me. At least, I think it was Neville… I can't remember. But… yeah… Anyways, he was using something called jelly hair or something like that.

"Herms, do I look okay?" I asked my soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Yeah, Gin, you look great in pale amethyst," Hermione said.

"I'm fat," I complained.

"Ginny, you're pregnant. You've got the tiniest round spot on your lower stomach, which I think is weird because you're less than two months pregnant," she said. "I'm going to check on Harry and Ron."

"Oh, tell me what color Harry's tuxedo is," I said.

"HERMIONE! STOP PEEKING AT US!" Harry hollered.

Hermione backed out of their room. "Um… His tux is neon pink with neon blue polka dots," Hermione told me.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER! YOU CHANGE THE COLOR OF THAT THING TO BLACK RIGHT NOW OR I'LL HEX YOU! YOU KNOW I WANT THIS WEDDING TO BE PERFECT AND I DON'T WANT YOU RUINING IT!"

"NO!" Harry yelled rather childishly.

"THEN I'M WITH-HOLDING SEX FOR A YEAR!" I yelled back. God, that man was, and still is, SO stubborn and arrogant!

"Good one," Hermione whispered.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

"FINE!" Harry roared. "But only for the sex." The latter was, I think, was supposed to be to himself, but I heard it anyway.

"I HEARD THAT!" I hollered.

"Heard what?" he asked innocently. Ugh, I hate it when he does that. The innocence! I can't stand it! But I know his weakness… (grins evilly) The lip!

"Luna, Lavender? Are you ready?" Herms asked.

"Yep!" they replied in unison.

I put on my make-up, tiara, and veil. Then, I grabbed my bouquet (consisting of white roses, lilies, and heather) met up with my dad, and then waited until it was time to go up to the altar.

Harry's POV

I was standing in my dressing room, being kind of a male supermodel. I was putting in globs of hair gel at a time, trying to make my hair stay flat. If it didn't stay flat, I was going to chop it all off, but Ginny wouldn't like that. She likes to run her hands through my hair when we start snogging. Since the gel kind of makes your hair all hard, she told me to wash it all out and dry my hair before we made love that evening. Anyway, I had changed the color of my black tuxedo to neon pink and neon blue polka dots. I liked it. I didn't know why. I just did.

"Hey, Ron? Do I look ridiculous?" I asked.

"Uh… Yeah, kind of. If you changed the color to black or white, you'd look MUCH better," he replied, eyeing me.

Then, I saw Hermione.

"HERMIONE! STOP PEEKING AT US!" I hollered. She backed out of the room. A couple seconds later, Ginny started yelling at me.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER! YOU CHANGE THE COLOR OF THAT THING TO BLACK RIGHT NOW OR I'LL HEX YOU! YOU KNOW I WANT THIS WEDDING TO BE PERFECT AND I DON'T WANT YOU RUINING IT!"

"NO!" I yelled rather childishly.

"THEN I'M WITH-HOLDING SEX FOR A YEAR!" she yelled back.

"FINE!" I roared, changing my tux to black. Then I said to myself, "But only for the sex."

"I HEARD THAT!" she hollered.

"Heard what?" I asked innocently. God, that woman must be psychic!

A few minutes later, Ron, Seamus, Dean and I went up to the altar.

No One's POV

Soon, the ceremony began. Little Ginger walked down the aisle throwing rose petals on the floor. Then, young Trey walked down, carrying all four rings on a small, golden pillow. Finally, Hermione and Ginny came walking down the aisle, arm in arm with their fathers. When they reached the altar, the pastor, Pastor Mary, smiled.

"Who gives these young women to be wed?" she asked.

"Her mother and I do," Hermione and Ginny's fathers said in unison.

"Good. Harold James Potter, do you take Ginerva Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Ronald Billius Weasley, do you take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, do you take Harold James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Hermione Jane Granger, do you take Ronald Billius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Who has the rings?"

"I have the rings," Trey piped. He handed the rings to Pastor Mary.

"Thank you, young man. Now, Harry, put this ring on Ginny's left ring finger and repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now, Ronald, do the same thing to Hermione."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now, Ginny, do the exact same thing."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"And Hermione, now you."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"If there is any reason why these two couples should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Pastor Mary looked around. "Excellent. I now pronounce you men and wives. You may kiss your bride."

Harry lifted up Ginny's veil. Ron did the same to Hermione. After a long, passionate kiss, the new couples turned around, both Harry and Ron sporting lipstick now.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Harold James Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Billius Weasley!" Pastor Mary shouted. Everyone applauded.

With that, Ginny and Hermione turned around, facing the altar. They tossed their bouquets. Angelina Johnson caught Hermione's bouquet and looked at Fred. Haily Brown (she's a Gryffindor second year that Ginny made friends with during her (Ginny's) seventh year. She was a first year then.) caught Ginny's bouquet and looked at the boy she was currently dating.

(AN: I don't really feel like doing the after party. Basically, a lot of people got drunk.)

After the after party, Harry and Ron scooped up their wives and Apparated to the 2 identical houses Harry had bought for Ron and Hermione and Ginny and him. The houses were left furnished, so nobody had to worry about furnishings. The master bedroom in each house had an extremely large bed, bigger than a king size.

Harry and Ginny got into their nightclothes. Then, Harry went to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Harry pointed his wand toward his hair and murmured "Aguamenti Fervens." Hot water sprayed out of the tip, and Harry washed his hair. He then muttered "Siccus."

"Ginny? Sweetie, you okay?" he asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"BOO!" she shouted, Apparating behind him. (She was one of the few witches/wizards who could do it without making a sound.) He jumped. She giggled. "Come on!" She jumped onto the bed and started jumping on it. Harry joined her.

"You know, you're the hottest girl in England. Did you know that?" he asked as he pushed her down onto the bed. "You're also a screamer. A full volume screamer."

"Yeah, I know. And did you know you're the hottest guy in England and the Sex God?" Ginny asked, pulling him on top of her.

"Yeah." Harry started to pull off her silk gown. Ginny stopped him.

"Harry, I want to do it in the hot tub." (Yes, they have a hot tub!)

"Okay…" Harry said, wondering why she picked the hot tub.

In the bathroom, they took off all their clothes and filled the hot tub.

"Oh, wow, that feels good," Ginny said, stepping into the tub.

"Mmm, yeah, that's nice and relaxing," Harry said, also stepping into the tub. He finally was able to have the snog with Ginny he had been wanting since the after party started. Soon, Ginny gave a slight nod, and Harry shoved himself deep inside her. She screamed in delight. He went faster and deeper. She screamed harder and louder. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Harry, you stay here. I'll get it."

"No, Gin, it's okay, I got it," Harry told her. He dried himself off with a flick of the wand, put on his boxers (the ones with dancing bunnies and flying Snitches on them!), and proceeded to the front door. He opened it. Standing there was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, keep it down, will - HOLY SHIT!" Malfoy yelled. "Potter! The Weasel, Weaselette, and the Mudblood aren't here, too, are they!"

"Hermione and Ron are married and living over there," he jerked his head to his right, "and I suppose you live there," he jerked his head to his left, "and Ginny and I are married and living here. Now, what do you want, Ferret?"

"I want you to keep it down."

"Well, excuse us, but we were just married today, and I suppose you know what nearly all married couples do on their wedding night."

"Shit. Oh, having a nice fucking, were you? She's a bit of a screamer, huh?"

"None of your fucking business, Ferret. Now go away."

"Fine, but if I hear her screaming like that anymore, I'll call the authorities," the Ferret said. He spotted Harry's boxers and laughed.

Harry slammed the door in his face and went back upstairs to finish what he and Ginny had started.

AN: YAY! This is over 7 pages long! YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!

: D

Jackie is feeling better!

Oh, I'd also like to know about birthdays! Tell me in a review if your B-Day is 2 weeks from that chapter's posting date!

: D

J/N: Yes, I am slowly getting over my bad head cold. Thankfully my eyes have stopped watering long enough for me to read this juicy little chapter. I can't wait to see just how Malfoy fits into this one. Good twist!

Oh yeah...thanks for dedicating this chapter to me: D Makes me feel special.

Now, all you readers make Hannah feel special by hittin' that little button below.


	6. Danger, A Sore Ear, and Peanut Butter

AN: Hi! I just went to a website called 'Sink into Your Eyes.' The URL is http/ When you get there, if you think the picture of Harry and Ginny kissing is NOT awesome, pretty, romantic, and sweet, please tell me. NOTE: Ginny got pregnant around August 11. In this chapter, Ginny will have the check-up. Review answers!

Pettybureaucrat: Yes, they will! I thought about that when I was writing it! And OMG, you reviewed only like maybe 5 minutes after I updated! Oh, and Malfoy's living by himself. Narcissa was killed in the Final Battle, and Lucius was released from Azkaban, but is in hiding. : D I'm just making the house that he's living in be Malfoy Manor. When I pictured the houses Harry bought for his wife, himself, and his friends, they were huge, like 15 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a rec room, a family room, a sitting room, a living room, a computer room (Yes, I'm making them have computers!), etc.

Lauren: Glad you liked it!

RomanticDreamer7: Yeah, it was funny! (blushes) Why, thank you!

Special2: Aww, you make me feel special! (blushes furiously)

Ginny's POV

A few days ago I found out that Apparating is extremely dangerous for pregnant women. I stopped Apparating from then on out.

Right then, I was on my way with Harry to my first Medi Witch/Wizard appointment. I grabbed some Floo powder, walked into the fireplace, shouted "St. Mungo's Hospital" and dropped it. I landed in the lobby. I stood up, dusted myself off, and walked up to one of the clerks. I picked out a young one who looked nice. Harry tapped my shoulder and I jumped. I turned around to make sure it was him. It was.

"Harry, don't scare me like that!" I whispered harshly. I cleared my throat politely to get the clerk's attention.

"Yes? May I help you?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, could you please tell me where the maternity floor is?"

"Yes, it's the sixth floor."

"Thank you," I said. I started walking towards the elevator. I looked back over my shoulder to make sure Harry was following me. He wasn't. He was standing about two meters away from me, staring at the clerk who just helped us.

"Cho? Cho, is that you?" he asked.

"Harry? My gosh, it's been years!" she said, coming out from behind the desk. She and Harry shared a brief hug.

"Harry…" I growled. He looked at me.

"Cho, this is Ginny, my wife. You know, Ginny Weasley?"

"Oh, you mean the girl who opened the Chamber of Secrets?" she asked.

"I did NOT mean to. I was possessed by Voldemort," I replied, getting angrier without knowing why.

"Oh, right," she replied.

"Well, Harry and I should be off or we'll be late. We need to check and see if the baby is healthy."

"You're pregnant?" asked Cho. I nodded. "How old are you? 18?"

"Yep." And with that said, I grabbed Harry's ear and pulled. He followed me with several words of protest. I looked back over my shoulder and yelled, "Mosh puko!" When we got into the waiting room, we signed in on the little sign-in paper and sat down. I picked up a maternity magazine and started reading an article about teen mothers:

An Increase in Teen Mothers?

Has there been an increase in teen mothers? Maternity specialist Healer Penelope J. Clearwater has seen many teenage girls refuse an abortion, which is a Muggle procedure in which doctors remove an unwanted child.

"I have seen many teen pregnancies," Clearwater said. "On average, only three in ten girls ask for an abortion. It used to be that eight in ten girls would ask for an abortion. We have no idea why more girls suddenly wanted to become mothers."

Ginny didn't read anymore after that. She knew she and Harry wanted this child badly. They wanted to have a huge family. Then, a nurse stuck her head out the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, the Healer is ready for you now."

Harry and Ginny stood up and followed the nurse to a pure white room with several machines in it.

"Please lie down on the patient's table. (AN: That's what I'm gonna call it since I have no idea what it's really called.) Thank you. Now, we're going to need to draw some blood, and then the healer should be in," the nurse said.

"Ugh," I said. I hated seeing the Healers stick that needle in me. Since I'm a Healer, I have to do it, but I took the day off today. I wasn't feeling that well. The Healer finished drawing blood and sent it to the labs to be tested. I hoped I didn't have AIDS or Herpes or some other type of STD. I don't think Harry has been tested.

"Alright, Ginerva," the nurse said, coming back into the room. "You are completely healthy. Ah, here is the healer now."

"PARVATI?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh, my God. Ginny? Is that you?" Parvati asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah. This prat," I said, pointing at Harry, "got me pregnant at 18."

Parvati laughed, seeing our wedding rings. "I always knew you guys would be perfect for each other. Now, Ginny, this," she said, pointing to a machine with a little screen like thingy, "is called an ultrasound machine. It helps to se things inside someone's body." She took out a bottle of aqua see-through-ish gel stuff. "Now lift up your shirt. Not all the way, but just enough to let me see the slight round spot." I lifted it up, and she squirted some of the gel on me. I shivered.

"It's cold!" I complained. Harry conjured up a blanket for me. "Thanks, love. Oh, can you get me some peanut butter?"

"Peanut butter?" he asked.

"Yeah, peanut butter. I want some. I like chunky. Please?" I gave him the lip. He sighed and conjured up a jar of peanut butter and a plastic knife. I screwed the top off, pulled the freshness seal thingy off, and dug in. "Harry?" I asked with my mouth full. "Milk? Please?" He sighed again and conjured up a bottle of milk and a straw. I took a sip. "Thank you, sweetie." Parvati put the little camera thingy where the baby was.

"Well, Ginny, the babies look healthy and happy," Parvati said.

"Hear that, Harry? The babies are fine!" I said excitedly. Damn mood swings. I did a double take. "Wait, did you just say 'babies'?"

"Yeah, you're having multiples. We're not sure how many yet, but there's a spell that can show how many babies you're carrying." She did the spell, and three tiny sparks shot out of her wand and circled around the tip. "Well, Ginny, it's triplets."

"Oh. My. God. Harry, no wonder I'm so big! I'm gonna look like a whale when I'm full term! How are we going to tell my family?"

"Relax, Ginny! They'll be happy. I'm sure of it," Harry said, trying to comfort his terrified wife. She was still babbling incoherently.

"Hey, Ginny? Between you and me, I'm pregnant, too, about four months. I got married to Dean," Parvati said. "Our families were shocked, but they got over it. But just so you know, I won't be your doctor when you give birth. It'll probably be Penelope Clearwater." Ginny nodded and she and Harry soon left St. Mungo's and headed for the Burrow.

At the Burrow:

"Um… Everybody? We called you here for a family meeting tonight because… well, Ginny had a check-up today, and she is indeed pregnant. The catch is, she's pregnant with… triplets," said an extremely nervous Harry.

Everyone started congratulating them, saying they would be great parents and that the family would help or baby-sit if needed. Harry and Ginny were relieved, and soon went home.

"Harry, I can't wait for our daughters and son," Ginny said, snuggling up against her husband.

"What makes you think it's going to be two girls and a boy?" he asked.

"I have a feeling," she replied. "Tell you what… if it IS two girls and a boy, then you have to… buy me 3 kittens. If it's any other combination, I'll change their diapers for the first two weeks. Deal?"

"Deal," said Harry. She was in for two weeks of changing diapers. Maybe. Maternal instincts were almost always right.

AN: Hey! I finally got another chapter done! Yeah, it's shorter than the last one, but my brain has been acting weird because we have an orchestra concert coming up in early May and MAP testing coming up in April. Boo. Please review!

Note: 'Puko' is Spanish for 'bitch' and 'mosh' is French for 'ugly.' So, Ginny called Cho an ugly bitch!

J/N: Whew, triplets eh? Sounds like this pregnancy could be an interesting one for poor Ginny….especially seeing as the cravings are hitting hard already! And yes, this one may be a tad shorter then usual, but you, Hannah, still managed to move the story along nicely; Cho Chang popping up was great! Wouldn't it be funny if she were also around for the final delivery? Just a thought….but I'm just the Beta so I'll shut up now.

Cheers!

AN2: No, Cho won't be around for the final delivery. As if! But Jackie, you're like the vice president for this story! You have an almost equal status as me!


	7. Hot Tubbing, Shoppin', and Baby Names!

AN: Hi… 

Note: It's Saturday in this chapter.

Well, you know how many kids there are gonna be, and you have an idea for the genders, but… you don't know the names and I do!

Review answers!

Skippyboo: So what? Billius isn't even a name! I checked on the internet! It's my fic, and I can do what I want. Besides, is it my fault I didn't know what Hermione's middle name was?

Hermioneandron4life: Yay! I'm glad you think you're going to like this!

Special2: Yay! I play violin too! And so do a lot of my friends! LOL. And I'll try to keep the work up! I'm writing a lot of essays and I'm also doing a lot of benchmark thingys, so I'm hoping that those pay off story wise. : D (LOL, I'm having a hard time typing this because my kitty is bothering me. BAD KITTY!) (LOL, that reminds me of that movie, "Madagascar"!)

Pettybureaucrat: No, Penelope is single, sorry. And OMFG, I can't believe I forgot about the pickles and ice cream craving! And chocolate! Lots and lots of chocolate! Oh, yeah, and whipped cream. If I ever get pregnant, I'm gonna eat a LOT of that. LOL. (Though I kind of hope I never get pregnant because of the pain of labor. LOL.)

Anonymous: Well, that's how I wrote it. Live with it.

Urm: See answer to Anonymous.

Stylin'Fire: I'm one of the few who believe that James had blue eyes, so Daniel would get the blue eyes from him. I forgot Ginny had brown eyes because I haven't read CoS in a LONG time.

StarliteBaby: Yes, I know, but technically, 'Billius' isn't a real name. I checked on a website for baby names. But, I'll tell you what. I'll check a couple other baby name sites, and if 'Billius' comes up as a name, I'll change the chapters that have wrong middle names for people. Oh, and I didn't know that Hermione's middle name is Jane.

Nutcase: Wait, what do you mean 'they'? I mean, Harry's not pregnant! Ginny is! But, anyway, I had them have that outburst because it would make the chapter longer, and because I wanted them to do that. Can't an author have their reasons?

Lauren: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE INSANE! AS IF I WOULD KILL OFF TWO OF GINNY'S TRIPLETS! THEY'RE ALL PART OF THE PLOT! Although there isn't really a plot yet… But still!

This chapter is dedicated to my friends at school: Michael Matthew John, Jaqueline Neil, and Haily Doyle. It's also dedicated to me (my middle name is Kathryn), Daniel Radcliffe (AKA Teh Hotness), and Sirius Black, even though he is a fictional character. : D

(Harry's POV)

Ugh. I hated having a pregnant wife. Thank God I had Dobby to help her. Of course, he just volunteered. She was 13 weeks and already a quarter of the size of a full-term pregnant woman with only one child.

"HARRY!" she yelled from upstairs. I ran up there. "Harry, can you bring me some chocolate and help me to the hot tub? I can't really see my feet and I don't want to fall."

"Alright, come on," I said, helping her up. "Do you want something soothing?"

"Yes, please," she sighed. "The Lavender, Rose, and Mint leaf taps."

I turned the desired taps on when she had gotten into the tub. I took my clothes off and got into the tub with her. We had a nice snogging that lasted at least half an hour.

"Hey, honey? Do you think we could do some shopping for the babies later? Please?" she asked, stroking my abs.

"You read my mind! But, yeah, let's do that. After we decorate the nursery, we can pick out names, too!"

"I already have a few ideas. If we have a girl with red hair and green eyes, we're going to name her Lillian and for her middle name… I kind of like Elizabeth. Is that okay?"

"I like that," I replied. "Dobby! Come here, please!"

"You is calling Dobby? Is you wishing for towels?" asked Dobby.

"Yes, please, Dobby. Oh, and can you call Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I is getting your towels and calling your Wheezys!" he said, leaving the room.

"I love you," I said, stroking her vivid hair.

"I love you, too," she replied, kissing me softly.

Dobby came back into the room with our towels. "Your Wheezys is waiting in the entryway."

"Thank you, Dobby. Please lead them to the den and offer them refreshments," Ginny told him.

"I is doing that!" he said eagerly.

Ginny and I dried ourselves off. Ginny decided to put on an emerald green maternity top, a purple hoodie, and some royal blue maternity pants. I put on the clothes that I had on before I was in the hot tub. We then went downstairs.

"Harry, do you know you have Malfoy as a neighbor?" Ron asked. Hermione smacked him. "OW! What the hell was that for?" She just smiled. Ron started muttering something about women being a mystery.

"Yeah, I did."

"So, Ginny, are you ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Sure am! Where are we going first? Lil' Wizards or some other shop?"

"Neither," Hermione said. "The Burrow."

"Come ON, Hermione! Harry's the Seeker for Puddlemere United! He gets 500,000 Galleons a year, and that's just for being their Seeker! We're rich! We don't want hand-me-downs anymore!" Ginny shouted.

"Hermione, you and Ron can have Molly's old baby stuff if you want it. I'm buying new things for my children. I don't want them to have to have hand-me-downs like Ginny and I did," I spoke up.

(Ginny's POV)

Yay! We ditched Ron and Hermione! Now I get to go shoppin' for my babies! I can't wait until we get to see them. I want to hold them so badly.

"Harry, shouldn't we go to Gringott's first?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah!"

I smacked him playfully.

"Ow! What did I do?" he asked. I just smiled at him sweetly.

We walked into Gringott's and up to one of the goblins.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter wish to make a withdrawal," Harry said in a professional-like tone.

"And do Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter have their key?" the goblin asked, peering at us.

"Yes, we do," I said, showing the goblin the key.

"Very well. Wenlock will take you to your vault." A stout little goblin came scurrying towards us.

"Ma'am, you must wait up here. We don't want you to lose the child or children," Wenlock told me. I nodded.

"Ginny, it'll only be a couple minutes. Okay?" Harry asked me. I nodded and sat down on a bench. Suddenly, I felt one of the triplets kick. I beamed. When Harry came back with a sack full of gold, I was positively glowing.

"What're you so happy about?" he asked.

"One of them kicked!" I said.

"Kitty, that's great!" he told me, using my nickname that came from my Animagus.

"Come on, I want to get this over with. I really want to go home and pick out names."

"Ginny, you're only three months!" he protested.

"Harry, come ON!" I said, tugging him. "I don't care! I still want to look at baby names! Come on! We have to go to Flourish and Blott's first to get the baby name book!"

Later, when we were done with our shopping, we headed home. We cuddled up in bed together and took a look at the book.

"What about James?" Harry asked me.

"Hon, you're already named after your father! I'm not going to name our son after your father when you've already been named after him! Now, how about Daniel Sirius Potter, Aidan Bradley Potter, and Matthew Johnathan Potter?"

"Well, I like Daniel Sirius and Matthew Johnathan, but I don't really like Aidan Bradley. How about Michael Angelo?" he said.

"I like that… Michael Angelo… Okay, now it's time for girls. I like Kathryn Haily Potter. 'Kathryn' is spelled K-A-T-H-R-Y-N and 'Haily' is spelled H-A-I-L-Y. I also like Lillian Elizabeth Potter, like I said earlier. 'Lillian' has two l's and 'Elizabeth' has a z instead of an s. The last one I like is Jaqueline Marie Potter. Do you like those?"

"Well, I'm okay with Lillian Elizabeth and Jaqueline Marie, but I don't like Haily. The 'Kathryn' part is fine, but I just don't like that middle name. Do you like Harmony?"

"Yeah, I love that name! Okay, so for boys we have Daniel Sirius Potter, Michael Angelo Potter, and Matthew Johnathan Potter. For girls we have Kathryn Harmony Potter, Lillian Elizabeth Potter, and Jaqueline Marie Potter. Is that right?" I asked my husband.

"Yep," Harry replied, grabbing some parchment and jotting down the names. "Now let's go to sleep."

"Hm…" I said, snuggling up against him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he told me, putting his hand against my tummy just in time to feel one of our kids kick.

"Did you feel it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. Then he brought his head down close to my tummy and whispered, "Hey, kids, go to sleep so your mummy can sleep!" I chuckled and kissed him.

"Good night," I said.

"Good night."

We were lying there for a while when I spoke up.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I have some pickles and ice cream?"

"Ugh…"

AN: Yeah, I know, it sucks. Except for the last part. Well, I'm sick and I can't help that. Stupid cold. Thanks a lot, Jackie! You gave me your cold! LOL. But, anyways, can someone tell me what a jumper is? Is it like a hoodie? Grr… If I could kill you, Jackie, I would! (JK) Still, you gave me your cold!

NOTE: I know that choosing names takes longer than one day, but… I made it that way!

J/N: Err-yeah, sorry about the cold. Even though I am technically in Canada….get better soon. Funny, I was looking at the baby names you've picked and I realized that 'Jaqueline' is my real name also….although its speled 'Jaclyn'. The sudden craving was good….I have a friend who eats pickles and peanut butter nearly everyday. Kind of disgusting….and sticky.

And don't worry about the time period…you're the author, not the reviewers. If they don't like it, they shouldn't bother to read it. Although helpful, constructive criticism is even better for an author then just praise.

Cheers!

AN2: Well, yeah, but I like praise better than constructive criticism. LOL.


	8. Final Decisions and Sexes

AN: Hi! Jackie is taking WAY too long for Ch. 7, so I thought I'd start Ch. 8.

Pettybureaucrat: I'm thinking that my cold is actually the flu, but it may be TSS, and I certainly hope it isn't. And I was thinking about making Malfoy be Ginny's doctor when she gives birth and make Harry say something like, "Oh, no! You are NOT looking up my wife's ass!" LOL.

RomanticDreamer7: Thanks! When I first met my friend, Michael Matthew John, I thought it was weird that his last name can be a first name… Anyways, I won't add apples and cheese puffs because they aren't such a weird combination.

Lauren: LOL, I know.

Kaitlyn: Thanks!

Claire: I didn't use James Daniel Potter because Harry's middle name is James, and I didn't want two people to have James's name, because it might be disrespectful to Lily's spirit. Get it now? I hope that's a good explanation.

This chapter is dedicated to my cat, Mia. I love her so much!

One request: Please say in a review 'Get well soon!' because I think that that will help me get over my stupid case of the flu (or possibly TSS, but I hope not) sooner and I'll be able to write better. Or worse. People say I tend to write better when I'm sick. It's your choice.

(Nobody's POV)

Ginny was about 8 months pregnant. Her feet were swollen; she was constantly tired, and had constant cravings, headaches, and back pain.

"Hey, honey? If we have two girls and one boy, which names are we going to use?" Harry asked his very pregnant wife.

"Uh… Er… I think for the girls, we'd use Kathryn Harmony and Lillian Elizabeth, but if we don't have a girl with red hair and green eyes, then we'll use Jaqueline Marie," his wife replied. "For the boy… I like Daniel Sirius best."

"What about two boys and one girl?"

"Um… For the boys we should have Daniel Sirius and Michael Angelo."

"Okay, sweetie," Harry said.

"Harry, would you be a dear and call Hermione? She's a little late," Ginny asked.

"Yes. I suppose you want some food, too? Pickles and ice cream? Chocolate?"

"I feel like olives and salsa."

"Okay…" He said, backing away towards the door slowly.

"Ow!" She yelled suddenly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Your son and daughters are playing football with my insides!" Ginny yelled angrily.

"I'll ask your mum if that's normal," said Harry. "In the meantime, here." He threw her a bra, a pair of underpants, a golden hoodie, and a color changing maternity dress. "Please get dressed so I can call Hermione." His wife nodded and he ran downstairs. Harry grabbed the olives and salsa. He went over to the fireplace, extinguished the flames, and grabbed a pinch of Floo powder. Harry stuck his head in the still-warm fireplace, shouted, "Ron and Hermione Weasley's house!" and dropped the Floo powder in the fireplace. He felt his head spin.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron greeted him. "Need Hermione? Or did you want to talk to me?"

"Er, actually, I need Hermione. She's supposed to come over and do a spell that'll tell us the gender of the babies. Where is she?"

"She's – oh, here she is now. Hermione, Harry and Ginny are waiting."

"Oh, okay, I'll be right over, Harry. Just hold on a couple seconds," Hermione told him.

Harry nodded and pulled his head out of the fireplace. A few seconds later, Hermione walked out of the fireplace.

"Follow me," Harry said, offering his hand.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," Hermione replied, taking his hand, then promptly dropping it. They burst into laughter.

"Alright, come on. You're sure you know the spell?"

"Yes, Harry. I researched it and everything."

"Okay, Ginny's in here," He said, knocking on a door in front of him. "Ginny? Are you dressed?"

"Yeah! Did you bring my olives and salsa?"

"Yup!"

"Yay!"

Hermione sat down in front of Ginny, who was dipping olives in salsa. "_Quis Genit Liberi._" Three tiny gold sparks shot out of her wand. "_Sexus._" Two of the sparks turned pink, and one turned blue. "Ginny, you're having two girls and a boy."

Harry's jaw dropped. Ginny started to beam.

"See, Harry? I told you that it was two girls and a boy," Ginny said, eating another olive.

"Oh! I just forgot! Ginny, I have a match against the Holyhead Harpies in about two weeks. Do you want to come? I have a free ticket for you."

"Yes, Harry! I'd love to come! But in the meantime, can we go get a kitten or two?"

"I thought you wanted three kittens," Harry said.

"Well, it's going to be a little hard to take care of three kittens and three babies," She replied. "So I decided two was enough for the time being."

"Okay, come on."

Harry and Ginny went downstairs and bade good-bye to Hermione. They then flooed to the pet store in Diagon Alley where Hermione had gotten Crookshanks.

"Aw, look at them, Harry!"

Two kittens, one pure black, one pure white, had caught Ginny's eye.

"They're adorable. Excuse me… miss? How old are those two kittens?" He asked the shopkeeper.

"Oh, they're two months old. They came from the same litter, so they'll get along fine. The black one's name is Ebony and the white one's name is Ivory," the shopkeeper replied.

"Whoa, is that you, Hannah? Hannah Abbot? Is that you?"

"Harry?" Hannah asked. "Is that you? And is that Ginny Weasley?"

"Yeah. We got married."

"Justin and I are engaged," She said with a smile. "Hi, Ginny."

"Hannah? Hi!" Ginny said. "Oh, it's so good to see you! See this?" She gestured to her still-growing belly. "There are triplets in here."

"Oh my God, Gin. Triplets? You better pray St. Mungo's has enough painkiller potion," Hannah joked. "Anyway, are you interested in those kittens?"

"Yeah, and we'll need some food, a couple beds, a litter box, and a couple carriers. How much?"

"37 Galleons, 5 Sickles, and a Knut."

Harry paid her and with Ginny, Flooed home with the kittens and supplies. They spent the rest of the day setting up and spending time with Ebony and Ivory.

Next Chapter: "HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! PUDDLEMERE WINS, 570 TO 390!" the commentator roared.

Suddenly, everyone heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from the top box.

AN: Yesh, short chapter. I know. I'm not able to make long chapters! It's hard for me! Anyway, you know what happens next! BABIES!

J/N: Alright, keeping in fashion with this short chapter, here is my somewhat short Beta note (although I have a feeling that no one really reads these things...) Good chapter...bloody good cliffy leading to the next chapter. I have to say I love the names as well...er, for both the kids and the cats. And I really hope you don't have TSS...although I expect that if your not seriously ill by now, its not that. TSS is usually serious, even fatal...and well, it happens rather fast. So if its just the flu, I do hope you feel better soon!

Cheers!

AN2: People, read the J/Ns!


	9. Babies!

**AN**: Hi! HERE'S THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! IF YOU WANT ME TO JUST DO AN "11 YEARS LATER" THING OR A SEQUEL TELL ME OR ELSE I WON'T DO IT! OH, AND I'D LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE MY VERSION OF THE SEVENTH BOOK, SORT OF LIKE A PREQUEL!

I'm listening to "The Phantom of the Opera" soundtrack! I love it so much!

**Note**: Braxton-Hicks are false contractions, just so's ya know.

OMG, I just watched GoF, and I LOVE the part where Harry's clutching the golden egg as if it were his first-born! BTW, you see him clutching the egg like that during the party after the first task. It's when Hermione says, "Boys!". I absolutely LOVE the part where Dan is naked in the tub in the Prefect's bathroom. He's SO hot! LOL. Do any of you girls like that part?

**Special2**: No, she said get better. She meant if it was just a cold or the flu or TSS. BTW, you're a girl aren't you?

**Pettybureaucrat**: Aw, thank you! Makes me feel special

**Lauren**: Hey, thanks! I should get sick more often! LOL, JK. I hate being sick. Although I enjoyed the two weeks I had off in 2nd grade when I had the chicken pox. LOL. Oh, and I didn't think of the names for the kittens until I saw the movie "Stripes".

**Elyse90505**: Uh, yeah, she is… in this chapter…

**Catwoman18603**: Thank you, and here is the next chapter! Hope you don't go crazy!

**Miko123**: LOL.

**RomanticDreamer7**: Thank you! I love those names, too! And don't worry, I MIGHT'VE made Draco Ginny's doctor, but I decided not to. LOL.

**My Hampster Dances Ballet**: Thanks! Here's your next chapter!

Ginny woke up at around 2 AM on April 24. It was the day of Harry's match against the Holyhead Harpies. She thought she was having some Braxton-Hicks. Ginny shrugged, ignored them, and went back to sleep. Later, she woke back up and went to the loo. It was 11 AM. An hour until the match. She showered and put on a tank top with Quaffles, Snitches, and Bludgers flying all around on it and some shorts with broomsticks on them. Ginny slipped on her sandals and went downstairs.

"Harry!" she called. "Where are you?"

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted. "You're awake! Harry had to leave for a quick practice before the match. He asked me to make sure you're okay. Are you?"

"Yeah, except for a couple Braxton-Hicks," Ginny told her best friend as she winced.

"Okay, are you ready to take the Portkey to the stadium? It's fifteen minutes until the match starts."

"Er… Yeah, just let me get some tea. I need some caffeine into my system, or I'll fall asleep right after Harry catches the Snitch."

"I already made you some. I think tea out of your wand tastes nasty, so I bought some from Diagon Alley."

Ginny drank her tea and she and Hermione touched the Portkey at the same time. They felt a tug behind their navels and landed in front of the person who takes the tickets. She and Hermione showed the ticket person their VIP passes and entered. When Ginny and Hermione got to the Top Box, Harry and Ron spotted them and waved. They waved back. A few minutes later, the commentator spoke up.

"The referee steps out onto the field to begin the game! He lets out the Bludgers and then the Golden Snitch! Remember, the Snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game. The Quaffle is released, AND THE GAME BEGINS! Johnson nicks the Quaffle from Flint and she… SCORES! 10 TO 0, PUDDLEMERE!"

(With Harry)

Harry was looking for the Snitch, of course, but he couldn't see it. He sped around the field looking for a glint of gold. No such luck.

(Back to Ginny)

Two hours into the game, Ginny realized that she was actually in labor. She started praying for the babies to stay put until after the game.

(Back to Harry)

About six hours into the game, Harry saw the Snitch and raced toward it. He felt the tiny gold ball grow 'lifeless' in his fingers as he caught it.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! PUDDLEMERE WINS, 570 TO 390!" The commentator roared.

(Back to Ginny)

Ginny couldn't take the pain anymore.

"Hermione!" She squeaked.

"GINNY! What happened! Why are you so sweaty?" Hermione asked.

"I think I'm in labor," Ginny managed to whisper as a contraction made her wince.

"Oh, crap!" Hermione said as she summoned the first aid kit. She then conjured some blankets and had Ginny lay down on them.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! PUDDLEMERE WINS, 570 TO 390!" The commentator roared.

Then, Ginny's water broke as she had another contraction and she let out an ear-shattering scream.

(Back to Harry (AN: I'm getting tired of this! LOL.)

As he and his teammates made their victory lap, Harry heard an ear-shattering scream, which he recognized as Ginny's.

_It's time_, Harry thought as he sped towards the Top Box. When he got there, he saw his wife laying on blankets and a wet spot on them. He dismounted his broom and rushed to her side. Ron followed suit.

"Ron, go to where the commentator is and tell him that Ginny's giving birth. Tell him to have someone alert your mum and some more Healers from St. Mungo's, and fast! She's fully dialated and ready to push!" Hermione instructed her husband, and Ron obliged. "Okay, Ginny, are you ready to push?"

Ginny nodded and let out a whimper.

"It's okay, Gin. Now… Push, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

Ginny screamed as hard as she could.

"Oh, it's crowning! Push, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. The head's out! Harry, do you want to see it?"

Harry looked over at his baby's head and smiled. It had wavy red hair that curled slightly at the end.

"Okay, Ginny, you need to get the shoulders out! Come on, Gin, push!

Ginny screamed again.

"The shoulders are out!"

Ginny screamed as Hermione gently pulled the rest of the baby out.

"It's a girl! Are you going to name her now or later at St. Mungo's?"

"St. Mungo's," Harry said.

"Okay." She tied the cord with string and cut it. Then she cleaned the baby's mouth and nose, and then cast a drying spell and a heating charm on the baby.

"Ginny, you can take a little break now. Harry's going to get you a cold, wet paper towel."

"No… I want them out now!" Ginny screamed.

"Okay, then push. Alright, very good."

"I want some painkillers!"

"We don't have any, Ginny."

"Where's Harry? Where's mum? I need somebody's hand!"

"Ginny, just relax."

"RELAX! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO RELAX WHEN YOU'RE GIVING BIRTH!"

"Ginny, shush, it'll be okay!"

"NO IT WON'T! MY LIFE IS GOING TO BE CHANGED FOREVER! I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE MY LIFE!"

Just then, Harry came back into the room. He put the paper on her forehead and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Sweetie, it's okay! Come on, push this baby out!" Harry said to his panicked wife.

"NO, HARRY, IT ISN'T OKAY! IT'S NEVER GOING TO BE THE SAME AGAIN! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Ginny screamed at him.

Harry looked over at his friend with a questioning look.

"It's normal for women to curse their husbands when in labor. They don't really mean it. It supposedly relieves stress," Hermione whispered. "Oh, oh, Ginny, it's crowning! Come on, Gin, come on, push!"

Ginny screamed. "HAROLD JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE TO NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"Okay, Ginny, the head's out! Come on, Ginny, come on! You're doing great! Come on, push! ……… The shoulders are out!" Hermione gently eased the rest of the baby out. She then did the same to this baby as she did to the other baby. "It's the other girl. Ginny, would you like to hold her?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione put the baby into her arms. She was beautiful. She had her father's hair, but tidier. The baby opened her eyes and Ginny was lost in two pools of emerald.

"Kathryn Harmony. This one is Kathryn Harmony."

"Ginny, the other one opened her eyes and they're green," Hermione said.

"Then she's Lillian Elizabeth. Harry, hold Kathryn, I'm having another contraction."

Harry took the baby away and set her down on the little bed Hermione had conjured. Then, Ron and Mrs. Weasley Apparated.

"Ginny! Oh my God, you've already had two of them! Okay, deep breaths. Oh, another contraction… Ginny, push! The head is crowning… The head is out… Shoulders are out… And he's out! It's a boy!" Mrs. Weasley did the same thing that Hermione did to the first two babies.

"His name is to be Daniel Sirius," Ginny told her mum.

"I'm going to fly the babies to St. Mungo's. Ron, you fly Ginny over there. The rest of you can Apparate," Harry said. He then flew the babies over to St. Mungo's where they were given a clean bill of health.

AN: I hope you liked this story! I sure did! I'm thinking of making a series out of it! What do you think?

J/N: Whew! That was quite the intense birthing. Glad to see the babies were born healthy and happy!

You've come quite a ways in your writing Hannah, since I first began as your Beta. Your writing was good before, but it seems with each chapter you've written you keep getting better. Awesome job! So, I guess you will have to follow this one with a few more stories. :) It will be interesting to see how the new parents deal with triplets (and those kittens) and still keep life on track.

Cheers!

AN2: No, my writing is still horrible. It always has been. LOL. Anyway, tell me what you think, no flames, and look for the first chapter of the prequel of this story, it's to be called Harry Potter and the Final Battle!


End file.
